The present invention relates to a copying machine and, more particularly, to an electrophotographic copying machine of the type in which the original holder is reciprocated in photocopying operation.
In general, an electrophotographic copying machine of such a type is provided at both sides of the machine body with a copy paper supplying cassette and a receptacle for receiving the copied paper, respectively and on the top wall with an original holder movable beyond one side or both sides of the electrophotographic copying machine in photocopying operation. Recently owing to the machine body small in size and light in weight, the photocopying machine has been relatively prevailingly used, but for practical use, the electrophotographic copying machine requires about two times of the area occupied by the machine per se and is a nuisance in the machine operation.